Errores
by ananeko123
Summary: Porque todo comenzó con una mañana normal, siguiendo eventos inesperados, pero todo acabaría mal. Su error más grande fue haber aceptado irse con él. [Regalo para Natalia Barragan del Intercambio Navideño 2 de la página de "Las pervertidas del Sweet Amoris"]


**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de _Chinomiko_ y _Beemoov ademas Zevran tampoco me pertenece._**

* * *

 _Cuándo me propuso quedarme aquí jamás pensé que iba a aceptar, pero lo hice y deje todo lo que tenía. Mis padres, mis amigos, él…_

 _Lo deje a él…_

 _Si tan solo me hubiera despedido antes…_

 _Lysandro…_

 **…**

El sol se hacía presente por una ventana, dándole a la cara a una jovencita de unos 17 años, está sin dudarlo se removió un poco para seguir durmiendo, pero recordó que era lunes y había clases. Perezosamente se levantó de su cama para dirigirse al baño a ser lo que las personas hacen siempre en las mañanas. Una vez con el cabello arreglado y un olor bucal a menta fresca, camino hacia el armario para elegir su conjunto de hoy: Un vestido azul corto, pues no llegaba a las rodillas –es el vestido del 28–unas medias largas del mismo color y unos tacones de un color medio gris. Sin duda ese traje le hacía resaltar su figura.

— ¡Zevran, es mejor que ya vengas a desayunar!—escucho a su padre desde la cocina y al abrir la puerta de su recamara, sintió un agradable olor

Oh, pero olvidamos decirles como era nuestra protagonista de esta historia. Su nombre es Zevran, posee el cabello largo como si de Rapunzel se tratase de un color blanco, ojos celestes como el cielo en las mañanas y con una peculiar marca de nacimiento en la mejilla izquierda en forma de estrella.

Al llegar a su destino que en este caso era la cocina-comedor, vio a sus padres conversando amenamente, los saludo apropiadamente y se sentó en la mesa.

—Nunca entenderé porque debes ir a así vestido al instituto, tú vas a estudiar no a modelar

—Déjala querida, es la edad además así debe resaltar su figura para conquistar al chico especial

Felipe no respondió nada mas, solo empezó a tomar su desayuno sin decir una sola palabra. Lucia opto por reír por lo bajo, su esposo jamás cambiaria, por otro lado a veces era compresible ese modo sobreprotector con Zevran, después de todo era su hija única, su hijita tan amada.

 **…**

— _Últimamente solo te la pasas mirando la ventana. ¿Te ocurre algo?_

— _No, solo me gusta mirar la bella noche_

— _Me preocupas a veces_

— _Estoy bien_

— _Iré por la comida, ya vuelvo_

 _Es cierto que estoy rara últimamente, sinceramente no sé qué hacer. Solo estoy todo el día aquí, en las mañana nunca volveré a salir y en las noches, él no me dejar salir. Tiene miedo, miedo a que me pase algo como ella. No quiero que me aleje de su lado…_

 _¿Pero yo quiero alejarme?_

 _Si elegí quedarme aquí fue por algo, nadie me obligo, fue mi decisión. Una decisión solo mía y de nadie más, al mismo tiempo sé que no me puedo mentir a mí misma, extraño mi otra vida, extraño a todos mis seres cercanos…_

 _Extraño al amor de mi vida…_

 _Oh Lysandro, me pregunto cómo estarás ahora sin mí…_

— _Volví con la cena_

— _Que delicioso—no era mi costumbre comer animales, pero es por mi bien y por el de ella. Debo alimentarme después de todo ya que no solo soy yo en este cuerpo_

— _Falta tan poco para que venga—sentí su mano en mi vientre_

 _No podía negarlo, cuando Dimitry hace algo, lo hace bien…_

 **…**

Había llegado temprano a Sweet Amoris, eso era algo bueno además de que faltaba mucho para que toque la campana de inicio de clases, ahora podía darse una vuelta para relajarse y no pensar en el asunto de Priya. Sí, eso era lo mejor, dar una vuelta y tomar aire fresco.

Pasó por el jardín y vi a Lysandro que observaba el cielo, parecía ¿triste? Se acercó poco a poco y cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible miro su rostro mejor. Había cambiado desde que se conocieron. Ah, como pasan los meses, parecía tan solo ayer cuando Castiel le presento al presunto fantasma que rondaba por las noches el instituto, jamás olvidaría el día en la playa aunque no pudo ver su tatuaje, la cubrió de la lluvia y le comento un poco sobre su pasado o esa vez que la ayudo con el asunto de Debrah.

—Zevran ¿Estas bien?—al escuchar esas palabras de la boca del victoriano, hizo que volviera a la realidad. Lo miro, sus ojos chocaron, sintió sus mejillas calentarse, en pocas palabras, estaba nerviosa

Como diría su tía Agatha: El amor, oh que lindo es el amor

 _«El amor te hace cometer estupideces»_ pensó

—Si Lys, no hay de qué preocuparse—sonrió como pudo e intentó contener sus nervios, iba a explotar en cualquier momento—. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Solo me inspiro para componer algunas canciones—le mostró su libreta que por una vez no estaba perdida—. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Y sin más, ella se corrió para echarse a su lado, era una oportunidad única, no había manera de desaprovecharla.

 **…**

— _Tienes el aroma más dulce y jamás me cansare de repetirlo_

 _Sus brazos eran cálidos, me hacían sentir protegida, me hacían olvidar todo…_

— _Dimitry ya es suficiente—me separe no tan bruscamente de él_

— _¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso hago algo mal?_

— _No, solo quiero dormir…_

 _Y con esas simples palabras se fue…_

 _Acaricie mi barriga, ya tenía cinco meses, el tiempo sí que se pasa volando. Mire el cielo nocturno, la luna era tan bella, era libre, no era como yo…porque soy oscuridad…_

 _Oh mi pequeña Magdalena, cuando tu nazcas sé que cambiaran muchas cosas…eso espero con todo mi corazón_

 **…**

— _ **Donde veas las estrellas ahí estaré, porque soy tu cielo y-**_ no, esto no _ **—**_ volvió a tachar la hoja, era la quinta vez

Zevran sabía que escribir canciones era difícil, pero no sabía que tan difícil podía ser y ahora lo sabía, era la décima vez que Lysandro tacha un verso. Quería ayudar, mas no tenía muchos conocimientos, algunos que seguro no ayudaría, pero debía arriesgarse, pues como dice el dicho: "El que se arriesga, la consigue"

—Yo pienso que deberías poner: _**y quiero ser tu consuelo en las noches de tristeza, ser quien influya en tus pensamientos…**_

—Está perfecto—y como si nunca lo hubiera imaginado, Lysandro le dio un suave, pero cálido beso en la mejilla

Iba a explotar, moriría ahí mismo y en su lapida pondría: "RIP, muerta por un beso en la mejilla del victoriano olvidadizo". Ya hasta veía como su padre mataba a Lys por causar la muerte de su hijita. Ahora devuelta a la realidad, se quedó quieta, estaba en shock si se podía decir, sonrojada…

¡Un momento! ¡Era solo un beso en la mejilla! No era para ponerse así, ya antes lo había visto sin camisa en modo de mostrador de tatuajes y no había muerta o era lo que sabía. Primero se tocó la cara para saber si no era un fantasma. Luego se pellizco para saber si era un sueño.

Pues no era un fantasma ni tampoco estaba soñando, así que opto por sonreírle con ese tierno y adorable color carmesí en las mejillas. Vio a Lys acercarse a su rostro, sintió su aliento cada vez más cerca, cerró los ojos…

Y la campana de inicio de clases sonó tan fuerte como nunca…

Con toda la sinceridad del mundo, Zevran mataría a esa _condenada_ campana. Los dos se levantaron del jardín, ambos poseían un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no se miraron a los ojos y sin más se encaminaron a las clases.

Lo que no se sabía es que ese día no sería como cualquier otro…

Su vida cambiaría…

Todo cambiaria…

Un simple sí decidiría su vida…

 **…**

 _Un poco de sangre se derramaba por la comisura de su labio, al parecer no le importaba o quizás no se dio cuenta así que le dije y como todo buen caballero se limpió con un pañuelo._

 _Dimitry jamás cambiaría en su forma de ser. Era un caballero cuando el asunto se tratase, me recuerda a él…_

 _Como te extraño Lys…_

— _¿Zevran?_

 _Lo mire con esos ojos de tristeza, él solo desvió la mirada y abandono el comedor. ¿Cuándo más seguiría esto? ¿Magdalena viviría todo esto? No quiero que mi hija vea esto_

 _No quiero que vea a su madre infeliz…_

 _No quiero que vea a su madre que cada primero de mes este llorando…_

 _No quiero, pero no puedo hacer nada…_

 _Yo acepte esto y ahora debo cumplir mi destino…_

 **...**

Era un beso tierno y suave, era algo increíble. Algo hermoso, era el paraíso...

El condenado aire llego a fastidiar, pues hizo que se separasen, por otro lado estaba bien que lo hiciesen, si aparecía algún profesor estaba muertos. Se miraron a los ojos. Una lucha de miradas. Heterocromía versus ojos celestes. ¿Quién ganaría? Lysandro la agarro suavemente de la mano y empezaron a caminar para salir del instituto bajo las miradas de todos, ella estaba avergonzada, nerviosa, iba a morir.

Se detuvieron en el parque, se sentaron sin decir una sola. Ella lo miro de reojo y pudo ver una sonrisa, una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

—Lys…

—Me gustas

Se quedó quieta. No contestaba. Las palabras no salían. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo. ¿Qué podía contestar?

—A-A mi también…

Lo había dicho. Había confesado algo que la tenía desesperada desde hace un tiempo. Estaba roja, quizás como el cabello de Castiel, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Una manos se posiciono en su mejilla ocasionando que volteara la cabeza y de nuevo esos labios suaves se posaron sobre los suyos. Ahora no se iban a separar. No...

No hasta esa noche…

 **…**

 _Él me mintió, me dijo que solo sería uno. Sería solo nuestra pequeña Magdalena, pero no. Estaba cargando otro pequeño, un hermoso bebe de cabello blanco. Me recordaba a él...a lo mejor de grande era como él…claro sin lo olvidadizo. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa al recordar._

— _¿De qué te ríes?—me preguntó mirando fijamente. Sus ojos me intimidaron por un segundo_

— _De nada y ya sé que nombre ponerle—me acerque un poco para cogerlo y darle mi cariño maternal_

— _Dime…_

— _Lysandro_

— _No—sus ojos desprendían una furia, pero no cambiaría de opinión. No esta vez_

— _Yo no dije nada cuando decidiste que la niña se llamaría Magdalena, asi que no digas nada_

 _Ya no hubo mas palabras. Solo el sonido de los mellizos recién nacidos tomando la leche de mis pechos. Eran tan tiernos, en especial Lysandro._

 _Oh mi bello Lysandro…_

 _Te extraño mucho…_

 **...**

Nunca debió ir al instituto para recoger sus apuntes olvidados. Jamas tuvo que seguir a ese murciélago volador. Jamas tuvo que dejar que ese vampiro le mordiera el cuello.

Jamás tuvo que aceptar irse con él por pena…

Ahora quedaría con el recuerdo de su Lysandro…

Jamás volvería a verlo…

Solo su sabor de sangre en sus labios lo recordaría…

 _ **-FIN-**_


End file.
